


All I Want for Christmas

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [10]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just you and Sherlock enjoying Christmas Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparklers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklers/gifts).



Snow was falling on London as you walked around, arm and arm, with your boyfriend. Sherlock Holmes may have been a sociopath, as he always reminded people, but around you, he was a normal human.

You two had been walking around, admiring the beautiful displays in the windows. People were already starting to get ready for the after Christmas sells. Sherlock was having fun telling you exactly how many people would probably be returning their gifts this year. You just laughed. You loved it when Sherlock made deductions of that sort.

“We should probably really go get the flour Mrs. Hudson asked us to get.” You laughed. Sherlock smiled and let you to the store. She had asked you to buy the biggest bag you could buy, and boy, did you not disappoint. Sherlock groaned as he carried it home, but mainly because he could hold your hand while he was carrying it over his shoulder.

“She better appreciate this.” Sherlock said as you and him approached Mrs. Hudson’s door. “I think I threw my back out.”

“Oh, thank you Sherlock!” Mrs. Hudson said, ushering him in. Her home smelled of warm sweet and it made your mouth water. She had been busy baking all day for the party tonight up in 221 B, as well as various other Christmas parties she would be attending over the next few days. Sherlock set the flour on the counter for her.

“Thank you, now shoo.” She said, pushing you and Sherlock out of the flat. You looked at each other and laughed.

“Woman on a mission.” You said. Sherlock sighed.

“You should see her on my birthday.” Together, hand in hand, you made your way back up to 221 B to make sure you were ready for tonight.

****

You were walking around, making sure that Sherlock’s experiments were safely put in the bedroom, humming “Do You Want to Build a Snowman”. Sherlock was cleaning away some clutter, because he knew he would never hear the end of it if John saw it. You looked over at Sherlock and heard that he was humming the song too. He had been reluctant to watch the movie with you, but after playing the soundtrack enough times, he was starting to enjoy the music. You even caught him singing “Let it Go” more than once.

“Enjoying yourself Mr. Holmes?” You asked, giggling when he jumped.

“What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?” He asked. You just shrugged and kissed his cheek before returning to cleaning the kitchen.

****

The party had been so much fun, but now you were ready to just curl up in front of the fire with Sherlock. You were settled on the couch, Sherlock’s arm around you, as you both just watched the flames dance.

“You’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been.” Sherlock whispered, making you blush. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You said back, earning a smile from the consulting detective.

You both fell asleep on the couch, cuddled by each other, as the snow started up again and the clock hit midnight, signaling it was Christmas. It was a new day and it was a day just for the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you wanted luv and that it's decent :)


End file.
